Currently, there are known to be various assembly and fastening systems provided for attaching a box or decorative valance of a roller shade to a wall or ceiling of a facility, inside of which there are mechanisms for driving a rotating roller that incorporates the shade itself. An example of a decorative shade valance is described in the Spanish patent application no. ES 2350774, U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,062,493 or U.S. Pat. No. 8,820,386. All these systems are similar in that they require different pieces to independently join the drawer or decorative valance to the side wall or ceiling, as well as additional means to couple the roller to the decorative valance.
Nevertheless, since the known fastening systems use a large number of pieces and components to attach each one of the parts that form part of the assembly of the roller shade or blind, the manufacturing costs increase when a greater number of molds and equipment must be used to manufacture those pieces. Furthermore, another disadvantage, due to the high number of elements involved in attachment, is the fact that it is difficult for an installer to mount the assembly of the roller shade on the wall or ceiling and, therefore, the installation tasks are more cumbersome, thus implying a longer assembly time.